In U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,573 discloses surveillance vehicles that proceed along a railway ahead of a train and monitors the railway to prevent the train from encountering hazards on the railway and derailing. In order to promote efficient use of such surveillance vehicles, there remains a need for systems and devices for storing, releasing and retrieving the surveillance vehicles.